mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Hallowell
'Violet Hallowell was born July 15 2008 in Derbeyshire, England '''to Byron and Lynette Hallowell. Her parents grew steadily less involved in her life as her mothers work in the Ministry and her fathers work as a Contractor began to consume most of their time. Violet has been mostly independant since the age of 11, with her family communicating with her through parcels and owls. Having been visciously bullied much through primary school, Violet is determined not to let it happen again. Violet is mostly a quiet student, with fairly good marks in most classes, having taken a particular interest in Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. Her pet owl Nocturne is typically snoozing in the owlry, a large and proud looking, textbook example of a Great Horned Owl. He's very close to Violet, as her mother gave him to her as a chick and has been raised since. Hogwarts Years 1-3 Violet began her stay at Hogwarts with a stunning three way Hatstall that took an entire 15 minutes for the Sorting Hat to determine. It was either Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Slytherin, and Violet having been very torn between all three was finally convinced of Slytherin. Though these days she very much regrets not living closer to the kitchens, or in a much lighter, brighter section of the castle. Remaining independant, she found it difficult at first to convince Staff that she must be able to go in and out of Hogsmeade as her parents were unavailiable to provide her with anything but an allowance and the occasional letter. Lest she run out of paper, her parents began sending letters as permission slips for her to go into Hogsmeade and retrieve any supplies she was in need of, this happened for two years. Clever as always, on the occasion she needed to get something without ''staff intervention, she found a way. Her schooling was generally without incident, commonly, she found herself sitting amoungst troublemakers. It was much to her releif that none of those students had it out for her, Violet kept her head low, blended in, and things went fine. She purposefully kept herself a 'face in the crowd' in the hopes that she would find someone she'd enjoy being friends with down the road. The absence of her parents may sometimes permit her some responsibility that her parents cannot fulfill. Her mother's work at the Ministry is very time consuming, and her father is often working in areas not so close to home. Even with her independance, and the responsibility that follows, Violet is often a very lonely and depressed sort underneath a softly cheerful guise. It's extremely hard to tell how sad she actually is, as she has spent her entire life keeping up the facade of "I'm Fine." She is so adept at this, that since day one of her admission into Hogwarts, no one has ever questioned her about her feelings and no student or professor has caught wind of her hiding them. Present During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Violet has begun to slowly figure out what exactly she wants to be most when she graduates. Furthermore, this year she has committed herself into finally trying to make some long lasting friendships. Spending winter break alone gave her extra time to try and acheive this, despite missing her parents. Personality Violet is a quiet and usually reserved girl on the surface, beneath it she can be resourceful, somewhat stubborn and very funny. She tries to find ways to blend into situations and squeeze herself out of trouble- usually before anyone even has a chance to catch on. She loves all sorts of animals, creatures and will not hesitate to spend time learning about them or taking care of them. Because she has a love of perhaps what some would call 'creepy' or 'scary' things and animals, she is afraid others may not like her, and keeps it to herself. She loves bats, and of course horror books, films and memorabilia. On the contrary, she also loves unicorns, bunnies and pretty dresses. She will gaze with awe at both live blue butterflies and jarred preserved animals alike and because of this, she feels insecurity about finding and keeping friends. Talents Violet is an artist, and an accomplished one. Having started at the age of five, she continues to this day, drawing a myriad of beautiful and horrifying and wonderful creatures. She is skilled best in oils, but shows prowess in a variety of other mediums, though not at all a prodigy by any standard she could become a very well accomplished illustrator if she continues down this road. Her most common subject of choice is of course, animals. But she also enjoys drawing or painting other students from time to time (when they aren't looking). Cartomancy and a natural talent for it run in her family, though Violet knows that Divination is sometimes looked upon with some skepticism she does practice and shows promise. How far that will take her she has yet to know, but to date she's made some fairly accurate predictions regarding herself and other students. Category:Students